Secrets of Magic
by VampireDingo
Summary: An ancient rider awakes from an enchanted slumber to find the land of Alagaësia in turmoil under Galbatorixs' rule.
1. Sorrow

It was a familiar presence nearby that made Ayiana try to wake from the darkness that surrounded her mind. But what confused her is why she even felt him, had he not just died? Or did he manage to escape from death? She shook those thoughts from her mind; they were both impossible, and were only figments of memories and dreams that could no longer be fulfilled, for Galbatorix killed them, he killed them all! Her daughter, her chosen lover and his dragon, and possibly their son-by-choice and his dragon, all dead by Galbatorixs' hand.

With that thought held in her mind, Ayiana opened her eyes to her surroundings. 'What happened?' she thought. 'How long have I been out?' She tensed as she felt a finger of another's' mind brush against her own. Startled, she immediately shielded her mind from the invader, but then yet another familiar presence came to her, this one she recognized happily.

"Oh Kveykva!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were dead, or we both were!"

The large black dragon peered at her through one giant gray eye. 'Why did you fear so? Years have passed, little one, and we should do best to stay hidden until we learn of events that have passed during our slumber.'

Ayiana reached around Kveykvas' large snout in an attempt to hug her. "After what Galbatorix did to-" She stopped in mid-sentence, tears pouring down her cheeks by remembering what had happened to her lover. She looked up as Kveykva stood to her full height.

'Then let us avenge them, let us avenge all of the riders and elves who lost their lives defending us riders from one of our own.' Raising her massive head high she bellowed a loud roar challenging any of the wyrdfell that might still remain to challenge her, for with her anger she felt as if she could destroy the whole of Uru'bean and still hold most of her energy.

Ayiana felt pure joy and awe, as she looked Kveykva over. The dragons' scales shone like black diamonds, her claws, teeth, and talons were as white as ivory, her eyes shone gray and wisdom of over a hundred years of studies and battles shone bright in them, but most striking of all was the dragons' forehead; in the center of a mass of black scales loomed a single, shattered one, a scar she held onto since the day she hatched, was in the shape of an intricate bolt of lightning, and was her namesake, for Kveykva means lightning in the ancient language. When the large dragon extended one of her forelegs to allow Ayiana to climb into the saddle the elf jump with joy and bounded up the leg in a fashion faster than they had ever tried. After Ayianas legs were strapped tightly into place Kveykva stood, her knees taller than most of the trees around them, settled into a crouch, and launched herself high into the air. Once again the old feeling of weightlessness overcame Ayiana and she flung her arms out to her sides and laughed.

Looking back at her Kveykva said, 'Do not hold your joy for to long, young rider of mine, for I hear the sound of battle ahead, and dragons roars.'

Smiling, Ayiana loosened her sword, Sundavar, and leaned forward, extending her mind to learn who the riders are; she froze as she reached the mind of the stronger, for it was Oromis, and his dragon Gleadr, who were in the fray. With joy once again coming forth from her and her dragon, Ayiana mentally yelled to the two. 'Sons of ours by given choice, we are joyful you survived the fall! Be strong, our sons, for soon we shall join you in battle against the foul son of Morzan.' As she left the mind of Oromis, Kveykva sounded one of her loudest roars yet, as she sped faster to the battle.

But then suddenly an old feeling returned, the feelings of grief and lonesomeness. Once again she reached out for Oromis and Gleadr, but to her dismay, found only Gleadrs quickly fading thoughts.

'Gleadr, what has happened?' she asked with fight.

'Oromis is gone, but all hope is not, for I have given my Elundarí to their care. Fly fast, for he and his dragon, Saphira, are fast approaching Fienster for battle against the Empire.' With that they heard a mighty roar, and then silence once again filled their minds and hearts.

Allowing their anger and grief to give them speed the two broke past the edges of the forest Du Weldenvarden and flew directly over Gil'ead and saw the golden dragon on the ground, lifeless. With horror and dread heavy in their hearts they landed next to them, blocking the dozens of volleys of arrows sent by the elves to them. Jumping off of Kveykvas back she ran over to where the two lay, yelling a curse to Galbatorix in the ancient language that he shall pay for all the things he took from them, for only his death will please them now.

Looking up after a low growl from Kveykva, Ayiana noticed a proud elf running towards them, sword in hand. Standing up Ayiana unsheathed Sundavar and took a battle stance in case this elf chose to harm them. But as she neared them, something about her appearance made her lower her sword; running to them was the elven queen, Islanzadí.

Ayiana stood straight as the sheathed her sword; welcome to see Islandazís' face once again. The queen raised her sword as if to attack them but the moment she saw Ayianas' face, and the mark upon Kveykvas brow, the sword fell from her hands and she fell to her knees; the rest of the elves followed her act.

Ayiana and Kveykva nodded their heads, a silent action that said they all may stand; but only Islanzadí rose to her feet.

"We have no time for any kind of explanations, young Queen, but only wish for two questions to be answered; how long ago did we disappear and how many wyrdfell are left?" She asked Islanzadí.

The queens' face grew grave as she answered. "Ayiana svit-kona, and Kveykva brajskualar, you have been missing for a hundred years, and no wyrdfell remain alive, and only one egg is left; but it is guarded heavily by Galbatorix. Of the remaining riders there is only you, Eragon and Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn, as well as Galbatorix and Shruikan. You are alone."

Kveykva issued a threatening growl at Islandzadí. 'We are only as alone as we feel, little queen. Indeed we acknowledge how alone we are, by means that even you should know of, and yet you still feel deemed to tell us how alone we are. Yes, we always were one of the oldest and strongest of riders, and yes our minds were joined to another's, and upon his death, our daughters' death, and now the death of Oromis and Gleadr, our sons by spoken choice from when Oromis' parents died in battle, we have been reminded of this many times. I always knew I would be alone, queen, for I hatched from an egg, cracked in the war against dragons and elves, and as such was branded with this scar upon my head, a symbol of my utter loneliness.'

Islandzadí nodded and stepped back after Kveykvas speech, allowing the two to take to the skies and fly southeast, towards Fienster and the young dragon and rider who needed their help to destroy Galbatorix.


	2. Trickery

Through the long night Kveykva carried Ayiana towards the city, Feinster, which was currently under attack by the Varden, aided by the first rider of a new generation, Eragon and his dragon Saphira.

At dawns first light they saw the ruins of the city as well as the Vardens camp next to it; they had won the battle. Upon further inspection of the city, Ayiana spotted a gorgeous blue dragon standing next to a young man holding a small pouch up to the riding sun.

'That must be Eragon and Saphira.' Kveykva told Ayiana.

'Indeed.' Replied Ayiana. 'Angle more to the south, and remain out of the Vardens sight. If they see you now they will fear you are Shruikan, and I, Galbatorix; and they shall attack us. Galbatorix probably suspects we still live, so if you fly to the Spine we may be able to devise a way to ensure Galbatorix believes us to be dead.'

In response the huge black dragon angled to the south and made way to the Spine. Knowing that secrecy was their greatest ally, Kveykva flapped only if she was to low to the ground or to keep up speed, else she glided most of the way, remaining as close to the ground as her large body allowed to further avoid detection. After three long days of flight spent mostly on circumnavigating every village, city, and groups on the roads they crossed the long mountain range known as the Spine came into view and on the fourth day of travel they finally landed deep within its craggy peaks.

'What are you planning on doing, little rider?' Kveykva asked Ayiana when they landed.

"What I'm going to do is simple enough; I'll recreate a image of my sword, appearing old, weather-torn, and in the utmost need of repairs. Along with that I'll have branches sung into the shapes of an assortment of bones from an elf and dragon, and then I shall use the shape as a focal point to give them the look and feel of bones." Ayiana started.

'And then you will plant those where it is slightly obvious that either Galbatorix or Murtagh will find them.' Kveykva finished. 'And by doing so ensuring that they believe we are dead and then, at the point when the Varden need another surprise-'

"-We come forth as allies to the Varden and at least aid in Galbatorix's death."

'He will never expect the only dragon and rider that could defeat him to return from the grave and aid in his death.' Kveykva said, her gray eyes shining with delight. Suddenly the thudding of wing beats could be heard as Kveykva spun her head up, then backed farther into the trees behind them in an attempt to hide. 'Thorn comes with Murtagh on his back.'

Looking up Ayiana saw the red dragon in the distance. Running to the side of her dragon she pointed her hand up to the mountaintop and summoned forth her magic.

"Rakr!" she yelled. A heavy mist slowly crawled down from the mountain and covered them the sight of Thorn and his rider. She held onto the magic while they watched the shadow of the dragon slowly circle around them, seeming to test the time that the mist stood there. Almost ten minutes passed before the two flew off north, back to Uru'bean. In slight fear and caution Ayiana held onto the magic for another ten minutes to farther ensure that they will not be detected. When everything was silent she released the spell with a sigh of relief and watched as the mist slowly rolled down the rest of the large mountain.

'We had best hurry with our tricks, my little rider, else the next time we will be caught by surprise and our secrecy will be out.' Kveykva warned.

"I was just thinking the same thing, my might dragon. Let us be onto our tricks and hope we are not again caught by surprise."

Kveykva nodded and before long, the tricks were set and Ayiana leaned back against Kveykvas giant foot and thought of their next move.

'We should send note to Eragon and Saphira, so as they are not surprised by our presence.' Suggested Kveykva. 'Write it in the ancient language, and tell him to tell none of our presence, else our plan shall fail.'

"Indeed a good plan, but he will want to come to us and see for his own self with his dragon besides him."

'We need him as an ally, and I'm sure he might have clues to our existence.' Kveykva said with a large yawn.

"Alright, you get some rest and I'll write up a letter for the young rider then summon a bird to carry it to him." Ayiana said as she opened up her bags and took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Laying the parchment down a flat rock she opened the ink container and dipped in her quill.

'Write it in the ancient language, that way he is sure to know that we are indeed his friends.' Kveykva mentioned.

"That was my plan from the start, Kveykva." Ayiana said as she started writing on the parchment.

'Kvetha fricai.

Young Rider, you are hope to all of Alagaësia, but you probably already know that by now and are wondering who sent this.

I am Ayiana, an elven rider who fell into an enchanted sleep during the Fall, and my dragon is Kveykva, the Dragon who hatched from a cracked egg the color of black diamonds. We have only recently awoken from our 100-year slumber to find the land at war and Oromis and Gleadr cut down by Galbatorix in the skin of a rider on a red dragon.

We have set up many spells and other evidence to convince Galbatorix that we are indeed dead and to give the Varden the element of surprise. But in order to do so we must be a little more up-to-date on the events that occurred while we were in our slumber and we request that you and your dragon come to us so that we are prepared for any surprises that might arise.

We are currently camping in the Spines' foothills next to a large clearing; in which you can watch the city Belatona to the north. We advise that you come under the cover of night and tell few of where you are going, for secrecy is our greatest weapon in war.

May your sword stay sharp and the stars watch over you.'

With that Ayiana summoned a bird and asked it to carry the letter to the young rider. Grasping the parchment in its talons the bird flew off towards the Vardens camp by Feinster. With that Ayiana leaned back and produced a black orb that removed shadows from the area around her as night fell. Then she heard what they were waiting for, the thunderous boom of a dragon in flight coming from the south.

Looking up Ayiana spotted the blue dragon as it slowly started for the clearing that she had made her camp and watched it until it landed in front of her, sending blue light across the clearing from the reflections off its scales.

"Welcome young rider and dragon!" Ayiana said as the rider climbed down. She tensed up momentarily as the dragons mind brushed against her own before allowing the two minds to converge.

'Greetings.' Said the dragon. 'I am Saphira daughter of Vervada.'

"And I am Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom." The rider said.

"Greetings Eragon and Saphira." Ayiana said. "I am Ayiana."

'And I am Kveykva, of the cracked egg.' Her dragon said, sliding her head into the clearing. Saphira was almost the same size of her head.

Eragon bowed slightly while keeping his eyes on Kveykvas enormous size.

"Pleasure to meet you both, Ayiana svit-kona and Kveykva bjartskular." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you to, Eragon Finiarel and Saphira bjartskular." Ayiana replied.

'Enough of pleasurable chat.' Kveykva said. 'Let us be on with why we have asked you to come here; what has happened in the past 100 years?'

"Of course." Said Eragon. "All the Wyrdfell are dead, and that rider on the red dragon is Murtagh, my half-brother, and the dragon is Thorn. The dwarven king is Orik, my adoptive brother and the raz'ac and lethrblaka are destroyed alongside Carvahall."

Ayiana nodded as he finished the short narrative. "And now only one egg remains and he's in Galbatorixs' keep and the Varden, elves, and dwarves are at war against him for the fate of Alagaësia." She finished.

'No matter what happens I will free that egg!' Saphira stated forcefully.

'Be calm, little hatchling.' Kveykva said. 'Anger only makes one make hasty decisions. I know how you feel, but tearing down Uru'bean to save the egg at this moment is not the best choice for you will waste all your strength and will not live to see the egg.'

'And what do you suggest then?' Saphira asked.

"We must confer with the leader of the Varden and the king of Surda before we know if our plans might succeed." Ayiana answered.

"Of course," Eragon said. "I will talk to Nasuada in the morning and see if she will talk with you."

"It should be at night, Kveykva is easy to spot in broad daylight, and closer to the edge of camp."

"Indeed, I shall send you word tomorrow then. Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!" With that Eragon climed onto Saphiras saddle and flew off to the Vardens camp.


	3. Plans

At about midday Kveykva spotted a bird flying towards their camp with a roll of parchment in its talons.

'I think Eragon finiarel has sent his message to us.' Kveykva said.

Ayiana looked up and saw the bird that was flying right to their camp with a roll of parchment in its' talons. Extending her arm into the air, Ayiana called the bird to her with her mind. Holding out her hand, the bird placed the message into it before perching on her outstretched arm.

"Many thanks, fletherblaka." Ayiana said. "Gánga." With that the bird flew off.

'Well little rider, what does Eragon say?' Kveykva asked.

"Let us find out." Ayiana answered as she unrolled the message.

'Kvetha Fricai,

I have told your request to Lady Nasuada. As the leader of the Varden and my leigelord she has agreed to a meeting with you an hour after the sun sets tonight.

She also sugests that a few others to be present; Arya Dröttningu of the elves, King Orrin of Surda, as well as myself and Saphira.

She also wishes to know of why you have only appeared now instead of fighting Galbatorix during the Fall.

Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!

Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira'

"Now we wait for night to fall." Ayiana said while levitating the parchment and igniting it with black flames streaked with silver.

'At least our wait is not so long as that it gives us cause to worry of this meeting.'

"Of course. But now with our awakening, Oromis and Gleadrs deaths, and two new riders we find ourselves in a bit of a fix."

'Indeed. With my scales being black as diamonds and Shruikans' dull like charcoal humans and dwarves will get us confused even with me being how many times his size.'

"That and the race for the final egg to hatch."

'Oh yes, the green egg that remains in Galbatorixs' keep. You should try to get close enough to Uru'bean to search with your mind for where the egg is-'

"-Then cast spells to locate the wards and any loopholes-"

'-While casting different spells in such an interwoven fashion-'

"-That I can safely transport the egg out without any disturbances to the wards-"

'-And replace it with an exact copy made from a normal stone previously shaped into the likeness of an egg.' Kveykva finished.

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

'But will Nasuada be as agreeable?'

"We can only hope because-"

'-If she is not then the Varden-'

"-Might be following the wrong leader-"

'-And instead of continuing on their streak of victory-'

"-They would start a streak of defeats and-"

'-They would be playing straight into Galbatorixs' hands.'

"And then all hope would be lost as they are getting deeper into the Empire." Ayiana said as she stood up and looked north to Belatona. She looked over her shoulder as Kveykva came up behind her.

'What would Nasuada say if we captured Belatona for the Varden?' Kveykva asked.

"She would be grateful but yet also disappointed for the Vardens reputation is now being forged by blade and war." Ayiana answered. "I know we can take on the whole city and capture it ourselves but lets save the fun and slaughter of battle to the Varden, for it's they who wish to overtake the Empire, not us."

'We just want to free the last egg and kill Galbatorix in the process.'

"But what of Shruikan?"

'If he truly is not comfortable with Galbatorix as his rider then with any luck as the fatal blow on Galbatorix is struck then all the spells trapping him will be released and he could live the rest of his years as the first wild dragon of a new era.'

Ayiana sighed as she surveyed Belatona; watching the encampent of soldiers training with swords, staffs, hammers, and a variety of other weapons and the magicians practicing their skills. She decided that if Thorn and Murtagh should appear then it should be Eragon and Saphira who fight them while she and Kveykva take care of the magicians before giving them aid against the red dragon.

"Kveykva, I'll leave this your decision; what shall we reveal to Nasuada and the others?" Ayiana asked.

The large dragon stared silently at Belatona for a moment before answering.

'Give her no names in our story that she does not already know. If she asks about our slumber answer that Galbatorix had the Wyrdfell band together out of fear of us and cast a spell to place us in an enchanted slumber for a hundred years. Tell her of our plan to free the last egg if there is time. But most importantly we must ask questions.'\

"Like what the plans for the next cities to attack are. And Kveykva, we also need our armor that still lies hidden under Farthen Dur."

'We shall have Nasuada send a message to the dwarves telling them of our arrival then leave the next night under the cover of darkness.' She surveyed Ayiana with one giant gray eye. 'Surely you are not planning of wearing that to our meeting, it is almost time to leave.'

Ayiana looked down at the black traveling dress she was wearing.

"Forgot I had this on." She said as she started to sift through the saddlebags.

After a few minuets of searching she pulled out a long black dress with a large silver lightning bolt branching out over its' front. She removed her traveling dress and placed on the lighting one and started digging through the bags again, pulling out a black and silver belt, a silver circlet inlaid with a single black diamond in the form of a leaf she had received as a gift from her daughter once, and a red cape made of cardinal feathers. Donning these items and securing her sword, Sundavar, to the belt she replaced the saddlebags and buckled the large saddle onto Kveykvas' shoulders.

'You look as well as you once did whenever we were summoned to see the Council of Elders or any other royalty.' Kveykva commented.

"Well, we do wish to make a good first impression." Ayiana said as she climbed onto the saddle. "Anyway, this might help if that king decides to stare at my violet eyes like most of the other human males we've met. Let us be off, we should be a bit earlier than planned instead of later."

Glancing at the full moon for a moment, Kveykva let loose a mighty roar as she jumped into the sky and angled south towards the Vardens camp. Rounding a corner at the base of the Spines' range Kveykva and Ayiana spotted Fienster and besides it, the Varden. When they were in range of the archers Kveykva angled towards a large tent that had its sides pinned up. In it stood Eragon, Saphira, and a few others. Kveykva ushered a low roar to signify that they have arrived as they landed and were greeted by Saphira.

'Kvetha Ayiana svit-kona and Kveykva bjartskular.' She said.

'Greetings to you as well young Saphira.' Kveykva said to her as Ayiana nimbly jumped down off the saddle onto the ground and started walking to the small crowd under the roof of the large tent.

In the tent there was a large solid oak chair, on it was a lady with skin the color of ebony. Next to her was a tall skinny man, an elven maiden, and an image of a dwarf was in the mirror on the pole.

"How are we going to keep our words secret from unwanted words with the tent open in such a fashion?" She asked while looking around at the open sides.

"We thought your dragon would like to watch and listen in on our plans." Said the lady in the chair.

'I only need one side open and I can watch and listen through the eyes and ears of my rider young one. And my name is Kveykva of the Broken Egg, not Dragon.' Kveykva said so all could hear.

"Our apologies Kveykva Bjartskular." The elf said as she brought down three of the four upraised walls and casting another spell to protect them from unwanted ears.

"Thank you." Said the man. "Now I think we have skipped a most important step, introductions."

"Of course. I am Lady Nasuada of the Varden." Said the lady in the oak chair. She then placed two fingers over her lips in the traditional elven greeting fashion and continued. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Ayiana placed here pointer and middle fingers over her lips and said, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. I am Ayiana, a member from the Council of Elders before the Fall."

"Un du evarínya ono varda. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Nasuada finished.

Ayiana then repeated the greeting ritual with Arya Drottningu, the daughter of Queen Islanzadì. Before exchanging normal greetings with the man, King Orrin of Surda, and the dwarf in the seeing mirror, King Orik in Farthen Dur.

"If I may," Nasuada started. "but where have you two been for the past hundred years while Galbatorix destroyed the rest of the riders?"

"I think we would all like to learn of that." Orrin agreed.

"Galbarotix has always feared our power so he had his Wyrdfell place us in an enchanted slumber which we have only recently broken." Ayiana answered.

"At last, someone who that rotten king fears." Arya said. "An offset to him and a major advantage to us."

'We have been sleeping for a hundred years, and as such we do not know if his raise in his power has dampened his fears at any rate.' Kveykva relpied.

"But now why do you wish to help the Varden in his destruction?" Orik asked. "If you are as powerful as you claim would not Galbatorix already be dead?"

"Young dwarven king, we have only fought that foul king once, and we were soon chased off by seven of the thirteen Wyrdfell. And that was the day we were placed into that enchanted sleep. Also he has killed Kveykvas and my lovers, my daughter, and our adopted sons, Oromis and Gleadr." Ayiana answered.

'Of all the eggs I have laid only one I left hatch into a wild dragon.' Kveykva said through Ayiana. 'Many grown into wondrous dragons with strong riders but yet he broke all the un-hatched eggs, slaughtered the men and women who rode my children, and slaughtered my one daughter who I had let grow into a wild dragon. I feel as if it is my duty to at least free the last remaining egg.'

"I would not wish to be the person whose job it will be to protect the egg from you when we finally reach Uru'bean." Orrin said.

"A wise choice, Orrin, for nothing will stop her when she is enraged and her mind is set." Ayiana relpied.

And so the eight talked of the plans of battle and surprises well into the night. There Ayiana and Kveykva learned, in detail, of all the occurrences of the past hundred years, why Surda became their own nation, and of Eragon and Saphiras' training progress.

'The sun is now rising, Ayiana, we must leave.' Kveykva warned.

"We must now leave as the sun rises in the sky. Orik, tonight when it is again dark we eshall be leaving for Farthen Dur; for our armor still lies within a room in one of the many tunnels and we shall be needing it in battle. We should arrive in one or two days time and we will be arriving directly from the west." Ayiana said.

"We shall be awaiting you, Argetlam." Orik replied.

"We shall try and arrive with the utmost speed Orik." Ayiana said, bowing her head slightly as she turned to leave. Her eyes glanced over what she could see of the Vardens camp and the Spine before returning to Kveykva as she walked towards the large dragon.


	4. Revealed

Everyone turned around as a single horn sounded, followed by the thrum of wing beats.

'Ayiana, it's Thorn and Murtagh, we are found out now.' Kveykva said.

"Then let us give them reason to fear us and warm our tired muscles in battle." Ayiana said as she jumped into the saddle, strapped herself in, and pulled out her sword, Sundavar.

With a loud roar Kveykva jumped into the air and flew into battle against Thorn and Murtagh joyously. If the two were surprised at the sight of them they did not show it, they just flew on to meet them.

'Well, how shall we deal with these two, oh rider of mine?' Kveykva asked.

'Huh, I was thinking that we try to scare them a little, see if that works. What do you think my mighty dragon?' Ayiana replied, holding back a soft laugh.

Revealing her large teeth in a feral grin, Kveykva glanced back at Ayiana with a glint in her eye. Spinning her giant head around to face the two she growled playfully and sped through the air to meet them. When it became obvious to Murtagh and Thorn that Kveykva was much closer that she appeared, Thorn glanced over his shoulder and continued forward cautiously. It wasn't long before Ayiana and Murtagh were almost right next to each other as the two dragons passed by, getting a better look at the other.

"Who are you?" Murtagh asked.

"Our names mean little to you," Ayiana replied. "We have seen much more than you can imagine, felt much more pain, and still we fight for the truth. Why do you fight for a madman?" She asked calmly.

"We did not choose this path! We were forced to swear loyalty to Galbatorix!" Murtagh yelled.

"Then the day you gain your freedom shall be the day we become allies. Until then we are enemies." Ayiana said as she unsheathed her sword.

Murtagh scanned Kveykvas enormous size while his hand reached for his sword. Suddenly, Thorn reared up and flew off towards Uru'baen.

Sheathing her sword as Kveykva landed in front of the group of people standing outside of Nasuadas' tent, Ayiana decided that the best course of action now was to get their armor immediately from the dwarves. When Kveykva landed Ayiana slid off her side and quickly went to the group.

"Contact Orik, tell him we leave for Farthen Dur now and will be arriving in a day or two." Ayiana said.

"I will relay your message." Nasuada said. "Good luck on your journey and may your swords stay sharp."

"May all your swords stay sharp and may your flame burn hot, Saphira." Ayiana said as she settled back into the saddle.

Ushering a small roar Kveykva took to the air and flew into the Beor Mountains, straight for Farthen Dur.

************************************************************************


	5. Haunting

As they flew towards the Vardens camp the huge black dragon took flight and headed straight to them.

"That can't be King Galbatorix," Murtagh commented. "we just left him and Shruikan at Uru'baen." His mind swarmed with many answers, but none seemed to fit. "My Lord sent us to capture Eragon and Saphira, but now we find ourselves facing another challenge, Thorn." He yelled over the wind.

'Murtagh,' Thorn said, shifting his large red head to the side to glance at his rider. 'This seems impossible to me. The only riders alive that we know of are us, the King and his dragon, and Eragon and Saphira. Perhaps she is a wild dragon that remained in hiding for almost a hundred years.'

"She? How do you know her gender?"

'Her scent is carried on the wind as she flies to meet us.' Thorn answered, breathing in deeply for the only female dragon he knew of was Saphira; and she was his named enemy.

"Shall you fight her, if need be?"

'I will decide that.' Thorn replied after a short pause. Turning his head around to face the approaching dragon he noticed that she was much older than even the King, and perhaps much wiser. 'Murtagh, she is old, strong, and chances are, very wise in the art of battle; I do not wish to fight.'

"Thorn, think of it.' Murtagh said. "If we kill her or manage to capture her and bring her to my Lord, he will reward us greatly."

Thorn snorted at Murtaghs comment. 'Murtagh, she has an elf on her back, they are dragon and rider.'

"Impossible." Murtagh said as he looked back to the approaching dragon, following Thorns gaze. Sure enough, on the back of the large dragon sat a female elf; her long black hair held back by a circlet, her slanted emerald eyes glancing between them and her dragons head, and she had a black sword on her waist. He looked back to Thorn as he swerved a bit as he flew, indicating his wish to return to Uru'baen. "Not now, Thorn, we need to know who she is."

Thorn held back a wine as the other dragon and rider approached. Ignoring the words being spoken between Murtagh and the elf he surveyed the large female. The center of her forehead was marked with a lightning bolt that looked as if it was taken directly from the heavens, her head in itself was so huge he was sure she could swallow him in a single bite and still have room in her mouth for more, but her size was what amazed him the most, for he could easily sit behind her rider with Saphira next to him. He returned his attention to the riders when he felt Murtagh draw his sword. Glancing back at the female he released a loud roar, turned, and flew off to Uru'baen.

"What did you do that for?" Murtagh asked, obviously annoyed with Thorns actions.

'Did you not see the size of the dragon? We would not have lasted in battle, so I decided to return to Uru'baen and save us.' Thorn replied harshly. He was relieved, however, when he felt Murtagh put away his sword. Before midday they arrived at Galbatorixs' castle in Uru'baen.

"The King is awaiting you." Said a servant as they landed.

Frowning, Murtagh climbed off of Thorn and together the two followed the servant to the Kings' dining hall, where he awaited them. Bowing, the servant ushered them into the room and closed the large oak doors. The moment they walked in a harsh, booming voice greeted them.

"What were you two thinking?" Galbatorix yelled more than asked. "I sent you out to bring back Eragon and Saphira, and here you two turn around before even setting eyes on them!" Galbatorixs' gray eyes were flashing with anger as he raised a bony hand to sweep his silver hair out of his face.

Bowing to the King before answering, Thorn and Murtagh exchanged a quick glance as if daring the other to tell him the news. Finally, Murtagh spoke as he straightened himself out.

"My Lord, there was a, complication, if you must know." He glanced back to Thorn before continuing. "You see, there was another rider there."

Galbatorix burst out laughing, his thunderous laugh echoing off the walls. "Am I really supposed to believe that? There are no more riders left, only us and your brother."

'Tell that to the large black female with the lightning bolt on her forehead, my King.' Thorn said.

Suddenly the laughter stopped cold as Galbatorix stared at Thorn and Murtagh in obvious disbelief. "Did you say the large black female dragon had a lightning bolt on her forehead? A bolt that looked like it was taken from the sky during a thunderstorm?" he asked, all harshness in his voice gone.

Thorn dipped his head in a nod. 'You know them, my King?' he asked.

Shruikan released a small growl as Galbatorix turned around to face him. "Don't expect them to come to soon, dragon." He told Shruikan before turning around to Thron and Murtagh again. "Yes, Thorn, I know them, Kveykva and Ayiana Riderslayer. I had thought that my thirteen followers killed them a hundred years ago, just before I took the throne. They fell from the sky into the darkness of Du Weldenvarden and were never seen again. I didn't know what side they were on during my fight with the Riders, but at the beginning I believed they fought for me." The nervous king glanced around quickly before taking a seat at a nearby table. "Come Murtagh, take a seat for this will be a long story and I do not wish to repeat myself."

Walking forward cautiously, Murtagh joined his king by the table and listened intently as Galatorix described the history of Kveykva and Ayiana Riderslayer.

************************************************************************


	6. Risks

While Ayiana and Kveykva flew towards Farrthen Dur, they contacted Eragon and Saphira while they camped for the night.

"Eragon, ever heard of the Rock of Kuthian?" Ayiana asked him.

"Yes, a werecat, Solembum. Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Well, then you probably know a little bit about it then, except its' current location."

"Yes, but no one knows where it is, so how am I supposed to use it if I'm in need?"

"No one knows its' exact location, Eragon, but I think I have learned of an overall area where you might be able to find it. But first, is Solembum anywhere near you?" Ayiana asked.

"He stays with Angela. But I don't know where her tent is exactly." Eragon frowned a bit before he continued. "Will it help me if I have to battle Galbatorix?"

"Yes, but use it as a last resort if you find it, for those who have used it in the past never seemed to stay the same after, some even went mad and killed themselves."

"But I will use it if I must." Eragon replied sternly. "So where is it about?"

"Somewhere under Leona Lake. Eragon, it will be as difficult to find as it is to wait for the proper time to use its' powers." Ayiana warned cautiously.

"It is a risk I am willing to make if we are to succeed in killing Galbatorix."

"Think before you act young one." Ayiana reminded him as she tapped the Seeing Mirror. "For a mistake with the Rock of Kuthian will mean death. This stone is far more unpredictable than magic is. One wrong move and you're dead, no time to react like the split second magic takes."

"We will consult with Gleadr over this as well before we decide how we will even find it." Eragon replied.

"A wise decision, more opinions often help one understand unknown objects better; you are wise beyond your years young rider, I look forward to helping you complete your training when this is all done." She said, allowing a smile to drift to her face.

Eragon smiled to and even laughed a bit. "I look forward to your help. Now, I'll bet that Galbatorix was in a fit when Murtagh and Thorn returned empty handed."

"He might have been at first, but do remember, Kveykva and I were missing for a hundred years. When they returned he might have been enraged but the moment they told him of us I'd bet a fear he hasn't known for a hundred years crept back into him." Ayiana replied, raising an eyebrow at the sudden subject change. "But this means you must be very careful now, young rider, for he might be instructing Murtagh more in ways of fighting other riders, a subject he is very familiar with."

"I doubt that, Murtagh is a good fighter already, and I have proven that I am several times stronger than him."

"Truth is often more frightening than lies, Eragon. Because of your increased strength do you not think Galbatorix is making Murtagh stronger so he will be able to capture you alive? Once again you fail to think your answers through fully before arriving at a conclusion." Ayiana said.

Eragon looked down and seemed to rethink the predicament. "You're right, I should prepare myself for a stronger opponent." He admitted.

"Eragon, try this. In your mind picture the day as if within a week you may face against Galbatorix, which may be true in any case. If anyone offers you strength, do not turn it all down but take some and store it in the belt, Aren, or your swords pommel. Do not allow the strength you have after a good long rest to exceed itself suddenly, for then you will have more power than you know what to do with, instead, train yourself up; challenge the elves to archery and sparring without any help from Saphira or using any stored energy. Work then rest an hour more than you worked Eragon, in that lays the trick in gaining strength over time." Ayiana suggested.

Eragon nodded as he listened to what Ayiana suggested. "Sounds like what Brom and I used to do while we were searching for the Raz'ac." He said, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Eragon, Brom would be very proud of you now, just look how far you came from the night outside Dras Leona. Eragon, you killed the shade Durza, saved Arya, traversed the whole of Alagaësia, were adopted into a dwarven clan, were trained by the elves and an old rider who many thought dead, you even became an elf, and on top of it you killed the Raz'ac." Ayiana paused as Eragon glanced down. "Eragon," she continued in a softer tone, "look at yourself. Not even a year ago you were a poor farm boy living by Carvahall, today you are a great dragon rider and hero. I know you didn't choose this path, but it chose you, by means of Saphira. Eragon, speak truly, would you trade this life for your old life back on that farm?"

Eragon closed his eyes and looked down, deep in thought. Finally he answered as he looked back to Ayiana. "No, I wouldn't. My mind seems to wish for me to return to Carvahall and rebuild the farm, to escape this dream and return to reality, but my heart says no. I would never give up Saphira for anything, even if Brom and Garrow died for us. Having them back but loosing Saphira would leave me an empty husk of what I am now, a ghost of what I would want to be."

"A wise decision." Ayiana commented. "Now let us rest, it is late and we both should rest, for big events are happening tomorrow. I shall return as fast as I can when we get our armor from Farthen Dur."

"Indeed, rest well, Ayiana Svit-Kona and Kveykva Bjartskular. May the stars watch over you and may your swords stay sharp."

"The same to you, Eragon Finiarel and Saphira Bjartskular." Ayiana said before she ended the spell.

'We should move with caution now, if Galbatorix remembers us.' Kveykva stated.

"I agree, with what he thinks of our past actions. He will tell Murtagh and Thorn, and they might tell Eragon and Saphira, we shall tell them our past when we return in a few days. But for now, sleep well, Kveykva."

'May your dreams stay pleasant, Ayiana.' Kveykva replied as the two of them drifted off to sleep under the stars in the Beor Mountains.

************************************************************************


	7. Surprises

Eragon and Saphira woke to the sound of drums in the distance. Recognizing them as wing beats they quickly donned their armor and met with the elves.

"Murtagh approaches on Thorn." Eragon told Blödhgarm, the lead of the elves sent to protect him. "Will you and the others be helping me again?" he asked.

"Of course, Eragon Finiarel, we will help you and Saphira if need be." He replied.

Eragon nodded as he climbed into his saddle on Saphiras' shoulders. Watching the sky for Murtagh and Thorn as they walked quickly to a clearing, Eragon asked Saphira, "Are you ready to fight?"

Saphira turned her head around to face him momentarily before taking off into the air. 'I'm ready to train if that's what you mean!' she said, joking at Ayianas' suggestion to train regularly in case they must battle Galbatorix. Baring her teeth in a deep snarl she flew head on towards Murtagh and Thorn. When they were close enough for Saphira to attack Thorn he just continued to dodge, not even bothering to attack Saphira at all.

"Wait," Murtagh said. "we are not here to fight. We came without telling the King, to warn you of Ayiana and Kveykva. May we land on the plateau and talk in secret?"

'Let's, I am curious of what he knows, but make sure he won't turn on us first.' Saphira warned.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Eragon asked.

"Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." Was Murtaghs reply.

Staisfied, Saphira angled towards the outcrop where Eragon and Murtagh had fought on in the Battle of the Burning Plains not long ago. Thorn following her, she reared up and landed gently on the ground. Eragon and Murtagh slid off their dragons and met in the center of the barren mountain.

"Please tell me you do not trust Ayiana and Kveykva." Murtagh said.

"I do, they are wise and are on our side, how could I not trust them?"Eragon replied.

"Did they not tell you anything about their past that you trust them so?"

Eragon shook his head in confusion of what Murtagh was trying to get at. "Murtagh, why are you acting like this? They probaly know of a way or two of how to free you from Galbatorix!"

"Eragon, they betrayed the riders as well as Galbatorix!" Murtagh said.

"I can't believe it, impossible!" Eragon replied.

"Believe it, Eragon. Ayiana Riderslayer has slain at least 15 riders! Eragon, those riders were not the Forsworn, she betrayed the riders more than the King has! Please, do not trust her, wiol pömnuria ilian."

Eragon took a step back from Murtagh.

'Have you proof of what you say?' Saphira asked him.

"Why would any rider join Galbatorix unless forced to?" Murtagh asked.

"Because they didn't want Galbatorix to kill them." Came Eragons reply.

"Either that or they wanted to help him destroy Ayiana and Kveykva before the two killed them. Eragon, those who stood with them, they believed a lie, those who fought with Galbatorix; they knew the truth and fought to keep the peace. Eragon please, see truth, you are placing your trust, your life, in the hands of a traitor! She'll kill you just as she did those 15!"

"I still find it hard to believe you, Murtagh." Eragon said.

Murtagh then stepped back. "Then ask her about her past when she returns from where-ever she is, if you live long enough to do so." With that Murtagh turned and went back to Thorn. Within a few moments Eragon and Saphira stood alone.

"Do you trust his words?" Eragon asked Saphira.

'I cannot tell you to trust him or not. As for me, I would first try to find this story from other view-points, before I make any true conclusions.' Saphira replied.

"A good idea, but Saphira, this is one tale that I'm confused on. From what Murtagh said it seems too unreal. How would anyone be able to kill 15 dragon riders by themselves?"

'A good point, Galbatorix had the thirteen wyrdfel when he took on the riders, but remember, Ayiana and Kveykva are over 1,000 years old.'

"And from all those years they might have gained enough power in order to take on that many riders. But if she is so strong, how did she manage to remain asleep for a hundred years?"

'She claimed the wyrdfel placed them into an enchanted slumber, but they have been dead for how long.'

"Saphira, she never said that in the ancient language." Eragon realized.

Saphira stared down at Eragon has she remembered when Ayiana described where she had been the past hundred years. 'She could have lied to us.' She exclaimed.

"We need to figure out what parts of this story are fact, and which are not."

'Well, we both know who to turn to for this, if he's ready to speak.' Saphira said, laying down so Eragon could get into the saddle.

"Yea, let's head back and see if Gleadr can spread and light onto this confusion." Suggested Eragon as he climbed into the saddle. "Personally I don't trust him, Galbatorix could have forced him to do this."

'Eragon, what does your heart tell you? He gave us his word in the ancient language that he would not lie to us, so that means that what he said he at least believes it true.' Saphira said as she stood up.

"Let us not tell anyone else about it until we consult with Gleadr over the subject."

'Of course, an enemy may be hiding in our mists but still, I agree, this is all to confusing to spread around, in case what they told us is truly false then it will only cause more trouble for everyone involved.' Saphira said as she walked to the edge of the plateau. 'Tell the elves I will not let them bother us as we ponder over what we just learned.' She added as she tossed up her wings and took to the skies.


	8. Truth

Eragon contacted the elves as Saphira took flight.

'Do not follow us or ask what happened. What we were told by Murtagh we will learn of its' truth on our own.' Eragon said.

'Be careful in this quest, Eragon Shadelsayer, for you tend to get yourself in trouble whenever you take on a quest.' Replied one of the elves.

'He will be, else he has to answer to me.' Stated Saphira.

'Of course, Firetongue.' Came the reply. 'We shall let you two learn what you wish on your own, but if you need help, we are here.' The elf broke the contact.

Saphira landed in the space the Varden had cleared for her and walked to Eragons tent, in which Gleadrs' Elundarí was hidden. When she lay down in front of the tent Eragon slid out of his saddle and walked into the tent, Saphiras head followed him in. Kneeling down beside his cot he reached into the pack he kept under it and pulled out what appeared to be a golden orb, Gleadr. Moving his cot into the center of the tent so that Saphira could touch it with the tip of her snout, Eragon gently set Gleadr on the cot.

"Gleadr, will you speak with us?" Eragon asked, his hand resting on top of the golden orb.

'What is it you wish, Eragon Finiarel?' replied Gleadr, his voice sounding a bit weaker than it used to, but the feeling of his mind remained the same, if not a little sadder.

"Ebrithil, Murtagh just came to speak with Saphira and I, and what he claims worries us." Eragon paused, not knowing how to continue with what he believed a lie.

'What does the son of Morzan claim, young rider?'

"Well, master, he claims that Ayiana and Kveykva betrayed the riders, not Galbatorix. He also told us that she alone killed 15 riders."

'I can tell you what I know, but compared to what you ask for I know very little.'

'Any true information at all is well welcomed.' Saphira said.

'Very well, I shall tell you what I know, but you will need to go to Ayiana and Kveykva for the whole story.'

"We just wish to know if she is a traitor or not."

'A traitor, that she is not.' Gleadr said, almost defensivly.

Eragon breathed a sigh of relief. "Then she didn't kill those 15 riders." He said.

'I never said that. Eragon, she is one of the oldest riders, there was nothing that any rider did that she didn't know about, and because of that not many believed her when she warned us about Galbatorix. Eragon, you gave up your old farm life when you became a rider, but you still have your good reputation. Hold onto that tightly, for Galbatorix will try to change it into a nasty one, as in the case of Ayiana.'

"What do you mean?"

'Eragon, she gave her reputation of being the kindest rider, one that would never kill anyone, no matter the circumstances, when she fought against Galbatorix. How many of the wrdfel were there?'

"Thirteen." Eragon said, looking at Gleadr as if he was joking by asking that question.

'No, there was 28 total, but only thirteen lived long enough to fight behind Galbatorix in open combat. Ayiana and Kveykva killed the other 15 in order to try and save us from Galbatorix.' Gleadr replied.

Saphira closed her eyes as she said, 'She gave her reputation of being the best rider up for one that told everyone that she would kill them the first chance she had.'

"A false reputation." Eragon muttered.

'Once a reputation is lost it can never be regained. She gave up her entire life Eragon, just so the other riders would have a chance to kill Galbatorix and survive. But it seems like her sacrifice was in vain.'

Eragon leaned back a little bit, unsure whom to believe. 'If I am to trust either Murtagh or Gleadr, I'll throw my trust to Gleadr.' He told Saphira.

'A wise choice.' She replied.

'One last thing before you decide to head off.' Gleadr said. 'Let her bring up this subject on her own. Due to its' complexity it may be a very touchy subject for her to talk about. And think before you speak while talking to her about it. She trusts you, Eragon, for reasons I'll let her explain, but one false move and all that trust is gone, and she'll never trust or even look at you the same after it's gone. Is that all you wanted to know?'

Eragon thought deeply for a moment before saying, "No, master, there is one more thing."

'Well do go on Eragon, your sudden amount of caution over topics now is starting to worry me.' Gleadr said.

"Ayiana contacted us last night and she said something about the Rock of Kuthian being in Leona Lake somewhere. And we were wondering if you know of any ways to check without loosing a large amount of energy."

'Well, if the rock is in Leona Lake I suggest waiting on the search until the Varden or elves capture Dras Leona, to prevent any enemies spotting you during your search. Now when you came to Du Weldenvarden you told Oromis and I that you and Brom went to Dras Leona, by any chance did you and Saphira take a little swim in the waters?'

"Yes, master, but how does that help us?"

'Patience, young one, I wasn't done yet. Now, remember some of the elves you seen at the Agaetí Blödhren, and how they had magically changed their form to better suit their favorite enviroment?'

"Wait, master, I don't know how to change my own form, or if I did manage, how would I turn back?" eragon asked.

'Now that's more like you, Eragon, tons of questions. Let me ehelp you on what words to choose. I would suggest using change, me, to, and then what animal you wish, but alter it to fit what you want, and be sure you keep your ability to speak. This is all the help I can give you both. May your swords stay sharp.'

"And may the satrs watch over you." Eragon and Saphira said to Gleadr in unison before they felt his concious slip back into the safety of his Elundarí.

'Now we know how to find it.' Saphira said.

"But now we need where it is exactly." Eragon finished as he hid Gleadr and placed his cot back where it was. "But it is now late and let us rest. Good night, Saphira."

'Good night, little one.'

************************************************************************


	9. Diamonds

At dawn after they contacted Eragon and Saphira, Ayiana and Kveykva continued their trip to Farthen Dur. Swerving around the large mountains, Kveykva flew fast and steady the whole day, arriving at the waterfall that hid the entrance to Farthen Dur when it would be sunset out on the plains. But here in the valley it was already night for a few hours. Kveykva landed on the far side of the lake, the only place where there was room for her to land, and quickly lay down so that Ayiana could slide off. As soon as she was on ground Ayiana ran over to the thunderous waterfall, grabbed a large stone from the many that lined the lake, pounded it three times against the side of the mountain while yelling "Aí varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta." Before long, the waterfall split into two halves as the large doors behind it opened. Upon entering the large tunnel leading to Farthen Dur she spotted multiple dwarves standing there, umong them, King Orik.

"Nal, Grimstnzborith Orik!" Ayiana said in greetings to Orik as she bowed her head to the dwarven king.

"Greeting, Rider Ayiana and Dragon Kveykva!" Orik replied. "It is late, and I hope you shall find your old cave above Tronjheim still suitable for you both."

"Is it really to late in the day to search the tunnels for our armor?" Ayiana asked.

"Yes, most of the other dwarves lay in bed sleeping. In the morning I shall aid you in your search, but for now, please do rest."

Ayiana bowed her heaed once more. "We thank you for your hospitality. We will head to the hold above the Star Sapphire and meet you under it in the morning." She said as she climbed into the saddle.

"Very well. Sleep well tonight, then in the morning we shall find your armor." King Orik said as he and the other dwarves walked off.

For a time Kveykva seemed to follow the small group of dwarves. But when they reached the city mountain the dwarves continued through the large doors while Kveykva took flight. When they landed on the top of the Star Sapphire Kveykva looked down at it and tapped it with a claw.

'The dwarves did something to this, the colors differ from the last time we were here.' She observed.

Sliding off of Kveykva Ayiana took a closer look at the gem beneath her feet. "Indeed. I am amazed that the dwarves changed it, we will have to ask Orik in the morning about it." She replied. "Now, which cave?"

Kveykva walked across the large gem and went into a large cave on the ground. Ayiana followed close behind her and lay next to her as Kveykva fell asleep. The two woke early in the morning and prepared to set off to wait under the Dragon Hold.

"Ready to get our armor?" Ayiana asked as she climbed into the saddle.

'Of course.' Came Kveykvas reply as she reared and took to the air. Within a minuete they were waiting for Orik in the center of Tronjheims' bottom floor. Before long Orik and a few other dwarves appeared.

"Shall we head off, King Orik? War is fast approaching the Varden and we cannot afford to loose Eragon and Saphira if Galbatorix himself flies into battle alongside Murtagh and Thorn." Ayiana said.

"Of course Argetlam, but one question. Why do you need dwarf guides if you know where your armor is?" Orik asked.

"We have not been here for about a hundred years. Chances are we will find the armor but get lost on the way. We decided that with the help of dwarves we can eliminate the getting lost factor." Ayiana replied.

"All right then, let us be off!" Orik said.

Ayiana nodded as she led the group through the large doors that opened into the tunneels beyond. No one spoke as they searched empty chamber after empty chamber and the only sounds were breaths and Kveykvas claws and scales scrapping against the ground.

"Are you sure that we didn't move it into the treasury?" one dwarf asked Ayiana.

Looking back to the dwarf Ayiana said, "Trust me, it is not. If any dwarf found our armor they would be jumping around bragging for years, for there is no other armor like it."

After a few more hours of fruitless searching Ayiana opened the door to a chamber they didn't yet check. Suddenly the dark tunnel was flooded with light that poured from the room. Stepping in once her eyes grew used to the light Ayianas face lit up with a smile.

"Found it!" she called over her shoulder as she grabbed Kveykvas' head piece.

Kveykva growled in delight when the dwarves jaws dropped as they set eyes on the armor.

"You were right, there is no other armor like this. How did you make it?" Orik asked.

"Magic." Came the simple reply.

Ayiana walked around to make sure there were no missinng pieces. Smiling that everything was there she examined her own armor.

The chain mail tunic and leggings were made from black diamonds she had summoned from the ground and shaped into the armor with magic. On her black diamond helm was a silver lightning bolt ontop of a golden sword. The same insignia was on Kveykvas headpiece. She smiled as she tried on her armor to see if it still fit her; it did. With the dwarves help Kveykva was soon covered in the custom made, black diamond armor.

"Now I know what you meant when you said that if it was found the dwarves would be jumping for joy." Orik said as they headed back to the surface.

"Indeed. I don't know of any other armor pieces made from gems." Ayiana said.

"You should teach our magicians how to do that one day."

"If we both survive this war, I shall be happy to."

"It is a pity that you couldn't stay longer, Farthen Dur has changed much since your last visit."

"We noticed a bit if that. You have changed the Star Sapphire."

Orik looked at Ayiana and smiled. "No, we never changed it. When Eragon defeated Durza, Arya and Saphira shattered it in ordere to save him. Saphira made a promise to us dwarves that she would fix the Star Sapphire that she broke. And on my coronation she made it as you see it now." He looked up as they reached Tronjheim. "We added her name to the egde next to its original maker, Dûrok Ornthrond."

Ayiana chuckled a bit as she gazed up at the large gem. "I remember when he was working on it, how obsessed he was."

Orik looked at Ayiana in disbelief. "Oh, what I would have gived only to see him work on it!"

Ayiana giggled a bit more. "Ah, how obsessed he was with it. He would be almost in a fit knowing that it serves as the floor of the Dragon Hold, only the fact that it wouldn't scratch with the claws of dragons going over it would have kept him from going insane."

"Really? Why is that?"

"When he was working on it not even dust was able to touch it before he went insane over how dirty it was. After a few years on it he gave up on his war with dust and summoned a rider, me, to cast a spell on it to prevent dirt from staying on its surface. A side effect I never foresaw was that it would be impossible to scratch when he finished it. It seems that the spell still holds strong."

Oriks booming laughter filled the air. "So he hated dust now?"

"King Orik, he feared that the dust would make his chisel slip and he would make a wrong cut. Whenever he did a rider would have to come and fix it for him. But he never let anyone touch it either. He let riders protect it with their spells but if anyone dared touch it, you would have thought that the world was going to end the way he went at you." Ayiana said, watching Oriks' expression.

"How would you know that?"

"Well, when he did this I was amazed at the skill he put into it. One day my curiosity got the better of me and I slid a finger over a petal." Ayiana closed her eyes and winced as she confessed that.

"Never touched it again until it was finished then?"

"No, he never even let me see it after that."

'Enough chat of men long dead, battle fast approaches and we are not there to give aid.' Kveykva said.

"Of course, the Varden are nearing Belatona." Ayiana said. "I am sorry, but we must leave. Thank you again for your hospitaliy." Ayiana said as she climbed into the saddle.

"Safe flight Argetlam!" Orik said as Kveykva started walking to the tunnel that opened by the lake.

Within an hour Kveykva took flight and headed straight towards Belatona and the Varden. Kveykva flew for two straight days, stopping only for a drink of water and a light snack on the way. By sunset the second day, the Vardens camp was in sight. Landing a few moments later Lady Nasuada came and showed them the tent she had put up for them.

"Sleep well, for tomorrow we fight in Belatona." She said as she turned to leave.

"Sleep well, Kveykva."

'Sleep well, Ayiana.'


	10. Memories

The bugle that called the men to war woke Ayiana and Kveykva. Ayiana glanced out of the tent to get an idea of the time; the sun still hadn't risen. With a sigh she pulled her head back inside and donned her armor. When she stepped out to help Kveykva with her armor she stretched her limbs in the light of the rising sun.

"I feel like we missed out on a huge feast. Before we leave for battle I'm going to stop by the kitchens." Ayiana said as she placed the large headpiece on Kveykvas' forehead.

'A good idea. I can go for days on a single meal but you cannot.' Kveykva said as she surveyed herself in the armor. 'Just don't throw what you eat back up in battle now.'

Ayiana laughed at Kveykvas' humor as she turned to head to the kitchens. "I only did that the first time I rode into war, it won't happen again." She told Kveykva over her shoulder. The walk wasn't long, and before long she stepped into the tent and looked around. Spotting Eragon dining with a few others of the warriors, laughing and having a good time with them, she decided to join him. He looked up to her as she approached and put two fingers to his lips.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin." He said in the tradition elven greeting.

In response, Ayiana placed two fingers on her lips as she said, "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, may I join you, Eragon Finiarel?" she asked.

"Of course, Ebrithil." He said.

"Eragon, I'm not your teacher until after the war. So don't call memaster till thenat least. Unlike most other instructors I never liked to be called master." She said with a hint of a laugh as she sat down. "I always felt as if that word ruined my reputation. Not that it's still as good as it once was but all the same." She looked around at the men that Eragon was talking with. "Now, where have my manners gone? I am Ayiana, rider of Kveykva of the Cracked egg." She said.

Eragon nodded. "Of course, Ayiana, I will not call you ebrithil. Now this is my cousin, Roran, and they are Loring, Gedric, Nolfravell, and Horst. They followed Roran from Carvahall when the Raz'ac took Katrina."

"A story I would love to hear sometime." Ayiana said as she offered a smile to the men. "A true and rare love story that shall be passed down the generations. I am sure the name of Roran Garrowson and his wife, Katrina, will never be forgotten, be is forcefully like my own name and story or over time, like that of the Grey Folk."

"And what is your story? I never heard it." Eragon asked.

"Kveykva and my story is a long one, and to tell properly it would take almost a day. Over a thousand years of words cannot be told quickly. But I can say this now, mine is a story of forbiden love, war, and much death."

"Sounds like one of those stories old Brom used to tell." The man Eragon called Horst said.

Ayiana raised an eyebrow at him. "And which story is that?" she asked him.

Horst thought for a moment. "The story of the Dragon of Lightning."

"I don't remember that one." Eragon protested.

"He told it one day when you were sick in bed and Garrow kept you and Roran home." Horst replied.

Ayiana, however, just kept her eyes on Horst. "Horst, do you know what kveykva means in this tongue?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I know nothing of any lanuages besides this one." He replied.

Ayiana leaned closer to him over the table. "Kveykva means lighting. In his story did the dragon have a rider?"

"Yes, she did. That was your story then?"

Ayiana nodded. "The names were probally switched around but there was never any other dragon with a lightning bolt on their heads other than Kveykva."

Nofravell leaned closer to Ayiana and asked er, "Is it true that you lost everything so that the Riders might have a chance to destroy Galbatorix?"

"Yes. I lost everything. The man I loved, my daughter, my reputation, and Kveykva lost all of her children. We lost everything to Galbatorix, and we will try to rebuild the Riders after this war."

Loring then asked, "Who was the man you loved? Brom only mentioned that he was a Rider and your dragons even loved each other."

That question struck Ayiana like no other before. She didn't try to hide the grief that struck her, the memories of her long lost love. A single tear rolled from her eye and to down her cheeck to rest on her chin as she looked up.

"His name, was Eragon, his dragon was Bid'Daum. They were the first dragon and rider." Ayiana said weakly, almost chocking on her own sadness.

"Us riders are not supposed to love, it never works. But Eragon and I loved each other like no other, our dragons even fell in love. Before we knew it, our very minds had become connected in the same fashion as we were previously connected to our dragons.

"After three hundred years of peace we decided to try and have a child. And before long we had a daughter, Dravn. And together we lived in peace, for it was the golden age.

"But then I saw the Council had given Galbatorix an egg, and his ride in power struck caution in me. I warned the Council, but they ignored me. They ignored Galbatorixs' fast rises in power untill he lost a friend and his dragon to the urgals and returned half alive to the riders. When the Council then questioned him he ordered them to give him a new egg, he was denied.

"You probally know the rest of the story that concerns him. But when he stood out again as a strong new rider once again we knew we were going to war. Dravn left to fight along the riders in the first battle, Galbatorix himself killed her.

"The anger of her death fueled Eragon and I to fight against this false king, and we saw that he was gaining followers. By the time the thirteen wyrdfel joined him, fifteen others were trying to join their ranks. I had no choice. I knew if they joined him against us, there was no hope for the land.

"Before they could join Galbatorix in the open, I slew them, one at a time. I gave my very reputation of being the nicest rider there was, in favor of one that struck fear into the hearts of everyone who knew my name. It wouldn't be as bad as it is now if Galbatorix had died, for because of him, everyone seems to have heard of Riderslayer. The rider who would slay anyon she saw, a ruthless murderer.

"For years the war continued, and I tried to make it known I was an ally to the people, not Galbatorix. But then Eragon and I took on Galbatorix and the wyrdfel above the Burning Plains. Over half of the wyrdfel chased Kveykva and I over Du Weldenvarden as Eragon faced against Galbatorix. As we flew over the large forest we felt the emptiness of death once again.

"We knew that Galbatorix had killed them, and we thought that because of our mental connection we to were going to die. Kveykva and I fell unconcious in the sky and crashed into the forest below. There we slept until a familiar presence came nearby, and the whole forest awakened.

"Eragon, it was you that woke us, together you and Saphira when you woke ethe Menoa Tree so you could get the Brightsilver under herr roots for your sword. Kveykva and I are in your debt." Ayiana said as she finished her story, tears filling her eyes.

The whole table sat quiet as they stared in disbelief of the story they just heard. They all looked up as Nasuada entered the tent.

"Prepare for battle, we leave within the hour." She said before she turned to leave.

Wiping the tears from her face, Ayiana stood. "I will see you in battle then, men of Carvahall." She said as she turned to leave the tent.

"Wait." Eragon said, standing up also and going to her. "I am sorry I ever doubted you, but this may work to our advantage."

"What is your idea, young rider?"

"If you don't mind being called Riderslayer, and if your story is true, then while you ride into battle we can have the Varden and the Urgals chant 'Riderslayer!' as you fly over us. It would send fear into our enemies."

"Eragon, no. Fear can make one stronger. From what you told me of the first time you used magic, Urgals were chasing you. Were you not afraid, and was it not that very same fear that gave you strength enough to cast the spell and kill them? Was it not that same fear that gave you the upper hand when you killed Durza? Do not make our enemies fear, leave them without much knowledge and they will be weaker." Ayiana said as she walked back to Kveykva.

"May your sword stay sharp!" Eragon called after her.

"Come, Kveykva. Let us fly into the bloodbath once again." Ayiana said as she climbed into the saddle.

Kveykva looked back to Ayiana. 'Into the sky, to win or die!' she said. The want of revenge echoing into her voice.

"For the riders!" Ayiana yelled as Kveykva took to the air.

The battle of Belatona had begun.


	11. Belatona

"The dwarves are aiding us in battle by taking Furnost. And the elves are headed towards Bullridge. They both will meet us at Uru'baen after we take Dras Leona." Nasuada told Ayiana and Kveykva before the battle started.

"Kveykva and I will head to Uru'baen to try and learn more about the activity of the green egg, and we will try to free it if it hasn't yet hatched. We will most likely miss the battle at Dras Leona. Once we have the egg, if it didn't hatch, we will try to find whom it will hatch for and train them in battle quickly. But we will, most likely, leave them and the young dragon in Du Weldenvarden until they are strong enough to fight another rider." Ayiana replied.

"Understood. If Galbatorix manages to get the egg to hatch before it is safely in our hands, then he wins the war. You and Eragon will be outnumbered."

"Nasuada, as long as I fight alongside Eragon and Saphira, we will never be outnumbered by Galbatorix. For I know much better than Eragon how to take on many riders at once and live."

"Alright. Then I shall see you in Belatona then, Argetlam." Nasuada said, taking a step back.

"See you in Belatona, Nasuada." Ayiana said as Kveykva took off and flew towards the approaching army.

Ayiana and Kveykva flew towards Belatonas' army from the east, Eragon and Saphira from the west. Arrows from the army bounced off Kveykva and Ayianas diamond armor while the rest were deflected by carefully placed wards. In unison, the two dragons dropped altitude and made a line of fire, tinted black and blue, across Belatonas armies' path, halting their approach. But before long the enemy magicians doused the flames and they continued forward. Ayiana and Kveykva reached out with their minds to locate and kill the magicians. While they searched and killed they noticed Eragon and Saphira doing the same across from them.

'They are doing a good job.' Kveykva commented.

'I agree, now let's finish with these wizards and break down the gates.' Ayiana replied.

Kveykva released a small chuckle as she and Ayiana weeded out the remaining magicians on the battlefield with Eragon and Saphira.

"Looks like we don't have to open the gates." Eragon yelled to Ayiana as they flew past each other.

Ayiana looked over to the city and saw the Varden rushing into the city. Closing her eyes Ayiana reached into the city with her mind to locate any magicians. Instead she found a shade.

'Eragon, a shade! Stay out here, I'll go after him.' Ayiana called to Eragon mentally.

'Be careful.' Was his reply.

Kveykva flew low over the city and Ayiana jumped down onto a roof. The large dragon spun around and rejoined Eragon and Saphira in the fray outside of the walls. Jumping to the ground Ayiana spotted Nasuada and ran to her as she galloped forward on her charger.

"Nasuada! Do not attack the main citadel until you hear from either me, Kveykva, Eragon, Saphira, or Arya!" she yelled over the sound of metal on metal.

"Why?" came Nasuadas' reply.

"A shade waits in ambush behind the main doors for you!" she yelled back as she turned and ran off to the center of the city.

Drawing her sword, Sundavar, as she reached the citadel, Ayiana yelled, "Jierda!" to break open the doors. As a thunderous boom echoed across the city and the empty halls, Ayiana stepped through the dust into the main entrance of the castle, keeping her sences on high alert for the shade.

A low chuckle from behind her made Ayiana spin around and raise her sword in preparation for an attack.

"Not the leader of the Varden, nor the rider my King wishes but I suppose you shall be enough, Riderslayer." A smooth voice said through the dust filled air.

"What do you know of me shade? That you dare even think to capture me alive?" Ayiana asked to the hidden shade.

"You slew fifteen riders, but then went missing for a hundred years, so your strength is much depleted now." The shade said as he walked into view.

His build was thatlike most other shades; blood red hair and eyes, pale white skin that made him appeaer much weaker than he truly is, long fingernails filed to a point, and feral teeth, also filed to a point, filled his mouth. Everything about him was deciving.

"Galbatorix thinks you returned to kill Eragon and Saphira and the rest of the remaining riders and the sole remaining egg." The shade said as he circled her.

Not letting her guard down Ayiana replied, "Then your so called king has told you lies. Not that it surprises me at all."

"Watch who you insult."

"Why? Because Galbatorix is more suited to be king of the pigs than Riders? Because his sence of justice is evil and cruel, while the shades who serve him are just pathetic?"

"You'll pay for that one!" the shade yelled as he charged at her.

Sidestepping the shades charge, Ayiana easily blocked the attack. Again and again the shade charged her. And again and again she blocked the attacks. Before long the shade gained control of his anger and started a more intricate attack, faking and attacking in an almost simoulaneaous fashion. But Ayiana managed to remain unscathed in the fight. After what felt like hours the shade hesitated on an attack, seeming to ponder if it would work or not. At that moment Ayiana took her sword and pierced his heart while muttering, "Sundavar." Her sword seemed to come alive with what looked like black fire as it slid into the shades chest.

Ayiana stepped back as she watched the shade reach into the air and release a blood curtling scream as he was wrenched in two by the evil spirits that controled him. With an echoing clatter her sword fell on top of a red stain on the floor, all that was left of the shade. Reaching out with her mind, Ayiana searched the rest of the citadel and deemed it safe for the Varden.

'It is now safe to enter.' She mentally told Nasuada. Within moments Nasuada was in the main entance and before the hour was over the Varden had control over Belatona.

"Now what shall we do?" Nasuada asked Ayiana after battle.

"We decide that after we bury the dead, but soon Kveykva and I leave for Uru'baen."


	12. Choices

Eragon and Saphira approached Ayiana and Kveykva as they walked to their tent.

"You fought well today." Eragon said to Ayiana.

"As did you. Young rider, you are much stronger than most other riders were at your age." Ayiana said, glancing over at him as she walked. "I fear the battle at Dras Leona for you, Eragon."

"Why is that?"

"Eragon, Murtagh and Thorn were not in battle against us. I feel that Galbatorix decided to give them more power and train them to use it. Eragon, in Dras Leona, you will fight Murtagh will all your knowledge of battle, and you will use every drop of power you have."

Eragon fell silent and looked down as he thought.

"I will train harder than ever until the day before Dras Leona. I will not lose to Murtagh." He said after a pause.

"A wise choice. Now remember what I told you when I was on my way to Farthen Dur?"

Eragon nodded, unsure of what she was getting at.

"Eragon, do not forget that information. And if you do find the Rock of Kuthian, be very careful. It will kill you if you are not ready to use it."

"How will I know when I am ready?"

"It is to be used in the most dire of circumstances. When you are weak in battle and about to be killed by your enemy is the first one that came to my mind. Any other time and it will kill you, although I heard rumors that there is a way to survive it if you were not ready when it was used."

"How can you survive it? Will you be able to you it again?" Eragon asked.

"So many questions." Ayiana said, messing with Eragons hair. "As I said, I don't know. I only hear rumors that there is a way, never the way itself."

"Lady Nasuada would like to see the two of you and your dragons." A boy said from behind Ayiana.

"Thank you Jarsha. You can tell my Lady that we will be right there." Eragon said to the boy as he ran off. "Well, shall we go and talk to Nasuada?" he asked Ayiana.

"Let's." said Ayiana, turning around to walk to Nasuadas' command tent.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" asked a voice from behind them, making Eragon wince.

Ayiana raised an eyebrow at the lady who spoke. Looking closer at her features Ayiana almost stepped back in surprise.

"Angela?" she asked.

"Who else? You for one didn't change much at all these past years, Ayiana." Angela replied.

Ayiana laughed as she went over and hugged her old friend. Angela too was laughing in surprise.

"Angela, you for one changed a lot since we last met. How've you been?" Ayiana asked.

"Wait." Eragon interrupted. "You two know each other?"

"Obviously." Angela and Ayiana answered in unison.

"Well, Ayiana and I were headed to talk with Nasuada. We will have to talk with you later, Angela." Eragon said, almost desperate to get away from her.

"I was just on my way there as well, silly rider." She said to Eragon.

As they walked, Angela and Ayiana talked about the events that occurred over the past hundred years. Ayiana was overly interested in Angelas' finding that toads don't exist and there are only frogs. The two fell silent as an Urgal announced their presence to Nasuada.

"About time you guys showed up." Nasuada said after greeting them.

"I am sorry, my Lady, but it seems that Angela and Ayiana know each other." Eragon said as he bowed to Nasuada.

"Really, that makes things easier." Nasuada said. "Now, how are we going to continue this war?"

"The elves have Bullridge and are awaiting news of how the Varden are doing." Arya said to Nasuada.

"The dwarves are nearing Furnost and soon it will be under our control." Said the dwarven representative.

"Kveykva and I are going to fly to Uru'baen to free the last egg in the dead of night, while Galbatorix sleeps in his bed." Ayiana said.

"And how are you going to manage that? He probably has so many wards and guards around it that stealing it is impossible and a suicide attempt." Orrin said to Ayiana.

"Kveykva and I have thought this through, Orrin. And you forget that we are much older, stronger, and wiser then that false king. We will free the egg right from under his nose." Ayiana replied.

"Alright now. Now is not the time to be fighting amongst us. We have a problem, how will we get the Varden, Urgals, and horses to Dras Leona?" Nasuada asked.

"There is a forest nearby. I can lead some men there and we can carve boats. And in the dead of night we can transport everyone over. Plus with the help of Saphira the horses will make it over safely as well." Eragon said.

"Alright, that shall work. Now, Ayiana, what will you do once the egg is in your position?" Nasuada asked.

"I shall go into Du Weldenvarden. Chances are that he will hatch for an elf, seeing that the other riders left, besides me, are human. If he remains inactive I will be forced to leave him there in order to aid in the battle at Uru'baen." Ayiana replied to Nasuada.

"Good, now go and sleep or do as you wish. I suspect that you will be leaving shortly, Ayiana, so good luck in your journey and may all your swords stay sharp." Nasuada said as she dismissed them.

"May the stars watch over you." Ayiana said as she walked out of the tent and over to Kveykva. After checking to see if they forgot anything, Kveykva took flight and flew to Uru'baen and the last egg.


	13. Action

For three nights Kveykva flew under the disappearing moon. She only flew at night, and they slept, hidden and in turns, during the day on their way to Uru'baen.

'The moon shall be gone when we reach the city.' Kveykva observed.

"Indeed." Agreed Ayiana as she looked up at the sliver of white in the sky. "Nature is even on our side, I have a good feeling about this."

'As do I little rider.'

When the lights of the city came into view Kveykva turned east and hid in a patch of large hills that would serve as their temporary camp. Ayiana sat perched on one and observed the city that she was going to break into.

"I shall go in tomorrow night. To help ensure Galbatorix that the egg is still safe."

'A good idea. Now the sun is rising and we do not wish to be found out. Let us hide and once again act as fugitives.'

Standing slowly, Ayiana turned and climbed down to Kveykva, casting a spell to hide them from unwanted eyes until night once again fell. The day was long, and the sun burned hot as the two took turns sleeping and watching for intruders. Luckily, none knew they were there as night fell.

'Be careful, little one.' Kveykva said as Ayiana prepared to go in.

"I will, do not worry." She replied over her shoulder as she ran to Uru'baen under the cover of the moonless night.

When she reached the surrounding wall, Ayiana stopped and listened and searched with her mind for anyone who might prove problematic. Ensured that she was safe she leaped over the wall and ran into a dark alleyway, continuously searching the city with her mind. She located the egg as she neared Galbatorixs' castle. Ducking farther into the darkness Ayiana grabbed hold of her magic and started to cast the spell.

She spoke in the Ancient Language of silence in the night; of unseen and unknown tricks; of a treasure in the hands of evil; of swapping that treasure with a similar fake; of the very treasure itself, a dragons' egg; of how it could save a race in the correct hands; and of ways to arrive to her without setting off any alarms.

Then, a foot in front of her, the dust stirred but soon settled down. Leaning forward Ayiana saw what she had hoped for, a green dragon egg sat in the dust before her. Glancing around and checking the area with her mind, Ayiana picked up the egg and placed it in a bag she had brought to hide it during her escape. Looking around again as she stood she turned around and ran to the wall, while remaining in the darkness. Jumping over the wall again she repeatedly glanced over her back to ensure she wasn't being followed. She didn't run straight to Kveykva, in case someone was following her, but instead she ran straight south for sometime before changing course over and running back to Kveykva.

'Welcome back, you have the egg?' Kveykva asked upon Ayianas return.

"Yes, I'll contact Eragon as soon as we are a safe distance from the city." Ayiana said as she climbed onto the saddle.

With a soft grunt Kveykva took to the sky again, flying north as fast as her wings could carry her. This time they did not stop for day, instead they flew until they reached the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden.

'First contact Islanzadí, in case we must send her the egg. She is the closest to us. Then contact Nasuada.' Kveykva said.

"A good idea my dragon." Ayiana replied as she took out her Seeing Mirror and cast the spell that would allow her to talk with the queen in Bullridge.

"What is it you wish?" the queen asked after the traditional greeting.

"We have the egg from Galbatorix, and we wish to know what you wish for us to do with it." Ayiana answered.

"Go to Ellesméra, see if he will hatch for either of the children. If not it seems you are forced to leave him there and return to Uru'baen."

"And if he does hatch?"

"Tell Rhunön to train them until either you or Eragon return and to give them a sword that fits them. We cannot loose another rider, especially one so young."

"Understood, we need to contact Nasuada to tell her we have the egg. We shall see you in Uru'baen, my Queen."

"May your sword stay sharp, Ayiana." With that the queen cut off the spell allowing Ayiana to recast it to speak with Nasuada.

"Have you the egg?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes, we are on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden, it was to much of a risk to contact you the moment we gained hold of the egg. How goes it with Dras Leona?"

"We have won, and are awaiting word of how the dwarven army fares before we move to attack Uru'baen. Eragon told me that he has found the Rock of Kuthian and to tell you when you contacted me."

"Good, that will help a lot if he uses it at the right time. I am off to see if the egg will hatch for either of the elven children and will be unable to contact until I leave the forest. Until then, may the stars watch over you, Nasuada."

"May your sword stay sharp, Ayiana." Nasuada said as Ayiana released the spell. "Now, let us be off back into the surrounding trees of our old home." Ayiana said to Kveykva.

Together the two walked into Du Weldenvarden, when they were deep enough into the forest, Ayiana climbed into the saddle and Kveykva took off towards the elven city.


	14. Chalchuitl

It took a day for Kveykva to reach Ellesméra and land in its' heart. Ayiana slid off the saddle and landed heavily on the ground, tired from all the flying and almost glad to be back on the ground. Glancing around it wasn't long before Ayiana spotted her old friend, Rhunön, working on chain mail in her forge.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Rhunön." Ayiana said as she greeted the elf.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Ayiana!" she replied, smiling to see her old friend again. "How've you been? What brings you back home?" she asked.

"This." Ayiana said as she pulled the green egg out of the bag she placed it in. "Kveykva and I hope that he will hatch for one of the children here."

As if on cue, two elves peeked out from behind a tree. Their skin glowed in the shadows of the forest, these were the two children that the elves held so dear. Smiling, Ayiana handed the egg to the male child first and waited. After almost half an hour of the boy contacting the egg with his mind he shook his head and passed it to the other elf.

The effect was almost instantaneous. The egg started rocking and peeping and soon, cracks appeared on its' surface. The cracks elongated, and soon parts of the egg fell off and a small, emerald dragon sat in the hands of the elf. Smiling at the little dragon she took her hand and patted his head. Suddenly she recoiled from the touch and stared at her hand, and at the forming Gedwëy ignasia.

"What is your name, young rider?" Ayiana asked.

"Alanna." Was the short reply.

"Alanna, what are you going to name him?"

Alanna thought deeply, thinking up a name that would suit a powerful, male, emerald dragon that the little hatchling in her hands would grow into.

"How's Chalchuitl?" she asked the little dragon. The small creature peeped and dipped his head in an approval that was too cute to ignore. She smiled and patted his head once again before looking up to Ayiana. "Will we have to fight in the war now?" she asked, fear filling her soft voice.

"No Alanna. The Queen said that Rhunön was to start training you in the way of the sword until either Kveykva and I return or Eragon and Saphira returns to train you. And when that happens the war shall be over and we can train you in the proper fashion." Ayiana answered.

"Wait, I need to look after her?" Rhunön asked.

"Yes, is that so hard? You won't need to make her a sword until she and Chalchuitl are older so it won't be that bad." Ayiana replied.

"It seems like I have no choice anyway. Just return quickly, I have no idea how to train a rider."

"For now, play with dulled swords and train her that way. I would stay longer but I am needed in battle. We are about to attack Uru'baen and we could loose Eragon and Saphira if I'm not present."

"Then why are you still standing there?" Rhunön asked. "Come, Alanna, Chalchuitl, and Dusan." She said as she ushered them inside.

Laughing, Ayiana turned and climbed back into the saddle.

'Take care, little Alanna and Chalchuitl.' Kveykva said to them just before she took off. 'Now, into the sky, to win or die!' the large dragon said.

"For Eragon, Bid'Duam, Dravn, Oromis, Gleadr, and all the others Galbatorix has killed and will kill!" Ayiana yelled as they flew south towards Uru'baen and to the retribution they knew they would get.


	15. Training

For a week Kveykva flew towards the Varden as they neared Uru'baen. During the day they would stop and rest but they flew on as soon as they were ready. When they flew over the elves camp halfway between Bullridge and Uru'baen Ayiana mentally contacted Islanzadí.

'My Queen, the egg has hatched!' Ayiana called out joyfully.

'To whom and what is he named?' Islanzadí asked.

'To Alanna, and she named him Chalchuitl.'

'And they are safe?'

'Very safe, they are a great pair.'

'I look forward to meeting them once this war is over. Until then, safe flying and may your sword stay sharp!'

'May your sword stay sharp as well, Islanzadí. And I look forward to teaching them!' Ayiana replied before she broke the connection.

Kveykva angled west after they flew over the elves camp and detoured well out of the way of Uru'baen on her way to the Varden. After two more days of flight the Varden were finally in sight. Releasing a joyous scream, Ayiana threw her hands up in the air and laughed.

'Soon we shall have our vengeance, Kveykva!' she said to the dragon, laughing to hard in pure joy to speak with her mouth.

'But first we need to kill Galbatorix.' Kveykva reminded her.

'Of course, but we have major advantages over him.' Ayiana said, pulling her hands down and smiling.

'A thousand years, more than that probably, and you still act like a hatchling.' Kveykva snorted.

'Oh common you big lizard, you act like one to at times.'

'At times, but not before battle.'

Ayiana just laughed more and slapped one of KveyKvas large black scales. Shaking her large head and snorting, Kveykva landed next to Saphira on a large field that was being used for training.

'How goes it, little one?' Kveykva asked Saphira as Ayiana slid off the saddle to the ground and started searching for Eragon.

'Well, and you, Dragon of Lightning?' she replied.

Ignoring the rest of Kveykva and Saphiras' conversation, Ayiana spotted Eragon sparring with Arya. Drawing Sundavar and blocking its' edges she ran off to join them.

"Shall we see how well our young rider fares against two opponents, Arya?" Ayiana asked Arya as she blocked a blow.

"Sure, why not?" Arya replied, laughter sprouting up from her as a moan was heard from Eragon.

"Eragon, you should be able to battle two strong opponents at the same time now. Is that not right, Arya?"

"Yes, and you should be able to fight as one against an ally you never previously met."

"Need a hand there cousin?" asked Roran as he came up besides Eragon.

"It would prove helpful." Eragon replied.

"Now this is going to be fun! Is it now Arya?" Ayiana asked as she blocked a blow from Rorans hammer.

"Indeed, you wish to toy with the young rider?" Arya asked as the two backed together.

"Sure, why don't you see how well, Roran does against an elf?" Ayiana asked as she and Arya spun around and changed opponents.

"So you are Eragons cousin I heard so much about." Arya said as she faced Roran.

"Aye, and you must be an elf." He replied.

"It's Arya, not elf, boy." She said, leaning over his hammer in a taunting fashion.

"Behave now, Arya. We don't want Eragon to be our enemy now do we?" Ayiana asked Arya.

"Of course not. Say, did the egg hatch, Ayiana?"

"Yep. Chalchuitl hatched for Alanna." She said as she ducked under Eragons blade, Brisingr.

"That is great to know. I suppose you will train her, Eragon, and Murtagh after all this?"

"Yep. How many days till we attack Uru'baen?"

"We have two days until the attack." Eragon answered as he blocked Sundavar and lunged with Brisingr.

"Perfect." Ayiana said as she easily sidestepped the attack. "Nice blade, it's called Brisingr right? It's engraved by the hilt."

"Yes." Eragon grunted as he swung at Ayiana.

"You have a nice blade as well, Ayiana." Arya called as she blocked Rorans hammer.

"Would you like to trade swords for a moment then?" Ayiana asked.

"Sure." Arya said. They both tossed their swords to each other in perfect harmony.

"Rhunön make this blade?" Ayiana asked Arya as she blocked Brisingr with it.

"Yes. Your blade is beautiful, what do you call it? I can't find the inscription." Arya asked as she glanced at the sword in her hands while Roran prepared another attack.

"Sundavar, shadow, in other words."

"Does it react the same as Brisingr when you say its' name?"

"Here, I'll show you." Ayiana said as they traded swords again.

"Brisingr!" Eragon yelled, his sword igniting into blue flames.

"Nice, let's see how mine will react. Sundavar!" Ayiana said. Suddenly, a bright flash came and Ayiana brought Sundavar to Eragons throat before cutting off the supply of energy. Arya placed her sword on Rorans collarbone when the light disappeared.

"Does it always do that?" Arya asked and she looked to Ayiana over her shoulder.

"No, it differs depending on my opponent. Enough for one day you think?" Ayiana asked Arya.

Arya glanced between Eragon and Roran before answering. "Sure, I think we wore them out enough for one day.' She said, sheathing her sword.

"Well, that was fun, to bad I didn't get a chance to use all my tricks or even upped my sparring level." Ayiana commented.

"True, Roran, don't think you can hold your own against an elf. Ayiana, we should get the guys together again sometime like this when we feel the urge to play around again."

"Sure thing Arya!"

"Well, I'll see you guys around, may your swords stay sharp!" Arya said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, you two were playing with us?" Roran asked.

"Of course, what else should we do if we're bored? Besides, I'm surprised it took you so long to figure it out. Arya and I were having a nice conversation while sparring with you two." Ayiana said.

"Roran, when I first sparred against Arya, she was playing with me as well. Any elf you go against will play with you instead of taking the fight seriously." Eragon told Roran.

"Until you become an elf." Roran added.

"Of course."

"Well, I'll let you two be. I'm going to head off to my tent to get some rest." Ayiana said as she turned to go to her tent.

"See you around then!" Eragon and Roran called after her in unison.

"May the stars watch over you both!" she called over her shoulder. Together Ayiana and Kveykva walked to their tent to rest their limbs after a week of intense flight.


	16. Urubaen

The next day went by without anything major. Ayiana polished her and Kveykvas armor in preparation of the next day's battle. Kveykva and Saphira sat in a clearing and talked all day. Eragon was walking around, guarded by the twelve elves, trying to find the men of Carvahall to talk with. Nasuada, Arya, and Orrin were busy with the final details of the battle. And the training field was alive with men trying to get in one last day of practice.

When Ayiana finished polishing the armor she left to find Angela. Together they talked about discoveries and memories they had. All the while Solembum slept on Ayianas' lap.

When the sun started to set Ayiana looked for Eragon and instructed him in the proper use of the Rock of Kuthian. After he had all the information memorized Ayiana returned to her tent to rest before the battle of Uru'baen.

No one slept easily or dreamed of anything that night.

The bugle of war rang through the camp, waking everyone in its' path. The camp was alive with the sounds of armor being donned, older veterans giving final words of advice to the younger warriors, commanders getting the men under them in order, Orrin and his cavalry getting their horses ready for battle, and the moans of many who knew that today they will have to fight against Galbatorix himself.

"May I speak with you?" Eragon asked Ayiana as she nibbled on an apple.

"What is on your mind?"

"I should probably mention a part of the future that Angela foretold for me." He said as he sat next to her.

"And what did she foretell?"

"That I would leave Alagaësia and never return." He said, looking down.

Ayiana frowned when she saw how depressed he was over this. "Eragon, not all her prophecies come true, in fact most are wrong and never happen. Forget that she said that, Eragon, and it won't happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Entirely. Battle looms over our heads, let us return to our dragons and prepare for battle." Ayiana said.

"I'll see you on the battlefield then."

"Oh, and Eragon, let me go after Galbatorix. He is much to strong for you to fight him."

"Ok, but if you need help, Ayiana, I will help you out." Eragon said over his shoulder as he walked to Saphira.

Smiling, Ayiana returned to Kveykva and climbed into the saddle.

"Ready to avenge everyone?" Ayiana asked Kveykva.

'Always was and always am. And let's not let Eragon and Saphira die today.'

"Wasn't planning on it. Why the sudden want to ensure they live?"

'Remember the name of my daughter I allowed to grow into a wild dragon?'

"Yes, Vervada, how could I forget?"

'It seems that Vervada had a daughter.'

"Saphira?" Ayiana asked, amazed.

'Yes. We still have family alive.'

"Well then, let's not loose the last members of our family." Ayiana said as the war bugle sounded once more and the Varden started marching towards battle in Uru'baen.

Within moments Galbatorix and his army were spotted in the mists that covered the battlefield. After a final nod to each other, Ayiana and Kveykva flew off to meet Galbatorix and Eragon and Saphira flew off in search of Murtagh and Thorn: while the two armies ran to meet each other on the field.

The next few seconds seemed to last hours.

Ayiana and Kveykva could hear no other sounds besides their breathing and their hearts beating fast, they could see nothing but Galbatorix flying at them, they could taste the sweet taste of revenge, they could smell the fear of the armies beneath them, and they could only feel each other as the distance between them and Galbatorix lessened.

Then the horrible truth hit them as Kveykva and Shruikan made contact and the two separate armies converged.

The two large black dragons scrapped each other with their enormous talons, bombarded each other with their tails, and bit at each other with the maws. The thunderous boom of dragon wings filled the air as they tried to gain altitude on each other. Ayiana could only hold on tight as Kveykva flew in intricate forms to prevent Shruikan from getting any higher than she was. Out of the corner of her eye Ayiana spotted Saphira battling Thorn in a similar fashion.

"Letta!" Ayiana heard Galbatorix yell. Kveykva froze in midair and fought furiously to free herself from the spell.

"Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar Kveykva un eka!" Ayiana yelled, hoping to defeat Galbatorix in a game of strength.

But his hold never loosened on them. Suddenly he tossed them to the blood-stained ground under them. Falling helplessly, Ayiana and Kveykva hit the ground hard and fell unconcious for a few moments. When they looked up to find Galbatorix they saw Saphira brawling with Shruikan, and Eragon holding a stone in his hands as he said something the Ayiana could not hear, but she still knew what he was going to do.

"Eragon! No! This isn't the right time! Eragon, stop!" she yelled, using both her voice and mind.

A bright flash eminatted from the Rock of Kuthian just after Eragon looked down to Ayiana. His eyes were wide in fear of the knowledge of what he just done, but it was to late. Ayiana covered her eyes from the sudden flash of blinding light.

Three screams were heard coming from the light; two were the screams of men, the other sounded like the scream of a dieing dragon; the same sound Ayiana remembered hearing over her mental connection with her Eragon and Bid'Duam when Galbatorix killed them.

"Sundavar." She yelled in order to at least dull the light. "No!" she yelled as she looked over to the very sight she feared to see.


	17. Sacrifice

Saphira was lying on the ground next to Eragon, unconscious. Across from them lay Galbatorix in a similar state.

But what sent dread deep into Ayianas' heart was the ghostly figure stalking towards Eragon; Kuthian himself.

"Don't!" Ayiana yelled as she stood up and ran over to Eragons' side. Within a few moments Arya was standing next to her, the rest of the two armies seemed to be ignoring the scene before them.

"The dwarves and elves are coming!" cried a voice in the distance.

"Please, Kuthian, don't take Eragon and Saphira." Arya begged.

"I came for two and two I shall have." Kuthian replied in a ghostly voice. "One of you take place of one of them?"

Ayiana and Arya looked to each other.

"I'll do it." Ayiana told Arya. "I don't have any family left."

But Arya shook her head at Ayiana as she bent down and picked up the Rock from Eragons' limp hand and took a step towards Kuthian. "I will take the place of Eragon Bromson." She said. She stood tall and proud, like the royalty she was born into.

"Arya, no! What are you thinking?" Ayiana asked her.

"It was my job to protect Saphira while she was in the egg, Ayiana. I failed in my duty with that. This is the least I can do to make up for my mistake." Arya said without looking back to Ayiana.

Ayiana dropped to her knees as Kuthian spoke once again. "And who be you to take place of Eragon Bromson in Vault of Souls?"

"Arya Dröttningu, daughter of Queen Islanzadí, of the elves."

"Your request is approved." Kuthian said as he walked forward to Arya. Extending his arm, Kuthian touched Arya on her arm. Arya fell to the ground, lifeless. Then Kuthian walked to Galbatorix and touched his arm as well. The old king stiffened at the touch but soon his soul was in the Vault of Souls.

Ayiana watched in horror as Kuthian did this, tears rolling down her face as she placed a hand on Eragons' shoulder, feeling as if that would help protect him. Eragon was still alive, and she intended it to stay that way.

Fear constricted her throat as Kuthian walked over to them. The ghostly figure bent down and merely grabbed the Rock from Eragons' hand. Then the figure disappeared and the sounds of battle returned.

Ayiana looked at Eragon as he stirred under her hand.

"W-what happened?" he asked, looking around. Saphira seemed to be in a similar state as she lifted her head and looked around. Kveykva soon joined them and chased away anyone who came to close to the group.

Ayiana felt her grief, fear, and relief mix together as she looked into his face. "Oh Eragon, are you all right?" she managed to ask him as she gave him a huge hug, with tears filling her eyes.

Eragon seemed surprised by her actions. "Yea, of course. What happened? Galbatorix threw you both to the ground so Saphira flew over to help. After that I can't remember a thing. What happened to Arya?" He asked as he looked over and saw the elf on the ground.

"Eragon, you opened the Vault of Souls when you were not ready. Kuthian came to take you and Galbatorix to the Vault. Oh, Eragon, Arya sacrificed herself so that you might live!" Ayiana told him weakly.

'Galbatorix must have invaded your mind, Eragon, and learned a little bit about the Rock of Kuthian. He must have forced you to open the Vault before you were ready.' Saphira said.

"That would explain why he took Galbatorix as well. We might have won the war, but I feel as if we have lost." Ayiana said. More tears blurring her vision as she walked over and sat by Aryas' side. Eragon joined her there, both weeping freely. They both turned their heads around when they heard a growl come from behind them; Shruikan was waking.

'What happened? Where am I?' They heard him ask.

'All shall be explained later.' Kveykva answered.

The battle finished before any of them knew it. Only when Ayiana looked up and saw the distraught face of Islanzadí did she realize the war was over.

"What happened here?" asked a blood-soaked Orrin riding over on his charger.

"Oeì. I think we would all like to know that." Grunted Orik.

Ayiana nodded as she wiped the tears from her face and cleared her throat. Weakly she told them of how Galbatorix had caught her and Kveykva in a spell and thrown them to the ground; how Eragon and Saphira flew over to help them; how Galbatorix broke into Eragons' mind and learned about the Rock of Kuthian and forced Eragon to use is even though he was not ready; how the Rock summoned forth Kuthian to take the souls of Eragon and Galbatorix to the Vault of Souls; how Arya thought it was her duty to save Eragon and Saphira because she failed to protect Saphira while she was still in her egg; and how Kuthian accepted her offer and took off with her soul and Galbatorixs'.

"Please, everyone, can you leave?" Islanzadí asked.

Unable to speak, everyone slowly left her alone. Eragon and Ayiana were the last to leave.

"Where is Murtagh and Thorn?" Eragon asked, looking around.

"Over here! Say, you think you can explain what happened to Thorn?" said a voice behind them.

Ayiana and Eragon turned around and saw Murtagh walking towards them, Thorn right behind him, back to the size he should be at that age. Murtagh frowned when he saw the look on Eragons' face.

"What happened brother?" he asked.

'Arya gave her life for Eragons'.' Saphira told him.

"Well, I guess pushing those horses and forcing me to go to the Varden paid off then. If she saved your life; it seems like she paid off a debt she owed you, Eragon." Murtagh pointed out.

"But why in this fashion?" Eragon weakly replied.

"Aye." Murtagh said, holding onto a weeping Eragon.

They all stared and looked up as Shruikan approached them and reached out with his mind.

'Do not bother her now with your woes. She saved your life when you saved hers. She gave herself to Kuthian to save you and Saphira. Eragon, nothing happens by chance, nothing is coincidental in this world. As this shows, you saved her life so she was destined to save yours, no matter the cost. Aye, truth is scarier than lies, but it's the truth that saves lives, and lies that takes them. I was Galbatorixs' slave for a hundred years, and I'm glad to say that what he did was his own downfall, unfortunately he ended up taking the elf with him.' Shruikan told Eragon.

"This is not our place, Eragon, let us return to Ellesméra with Islanzadí and the rest of the elves. That is our place. I shall train you, Murtagh, and Alanna in the old ways. Eragon, what is done is done, you cannot erase the past." Ayiana said.

"Islanzadí will never trust Murtagh there." Eragon said.

"Then we shall rebuild Doru Araeba. Eragon, we can rebuild the riders because of Aryas' sacrifice. She gave her life to the riders." Murtagh said.

Eragon nodded, "Then let us return to Islanzadí and hear her insight on this."


	18. Epilogue: Future

"You should train them by the Crags of Tel'naeír." Islanzadí suggested to Ayiana just under a week after the Battle at Uru'baen. "Oromis and Glaedr would like that I'm sure."

'That I would.' Glaedr put in.

"Alright, I shall train new riders there, but what of the other dragons?" Ayiana asked.

"We shall devote Doru Araeba to them and keep them there, unless any wish to aid in training dragons." Islanzadí said.

'I'm not going there. I'm staying in Oromis' old hut and helping out.' Glaedr protested.

'Like you have a choice, little golden orb.' Thorn joked. 'If we placed you with the others on Doru Araeba how would you manage to get back?'

'You wouldn't dare!' Glaedr threatened.

"Glaedr, it is kind of obvious, you can't move yourself anywhere." Murtagh said.

"True." Agreed Eragon.

"We are not putting Glaedr in Doru Araeba if he doesn't wish to be." Ayiana scolded.

"Sorry ebrithil." Eragon, Murtagh, and Thorn said in unison.

'See, I told you three I wasn't going there, that I was going to stay and help train dragons.' Glaedr said.

"Glaedr won't go to Doru Araeba if he doesn't want to unless he manages to annoy me or Kveykva enough while we try to train dragons." Ayiana said.

'What? Isn't someone there on my side?'

A chorus of "No's" and "Depends" filled the air, much to Glaedrs' disappointment.

"We should sing the trees into a pathway to the hut." Suggested Eragon. "That way the younger riders don't have to wait for a ride or get lost in Du Weldenvarden while they go to Ayiana and Kveykva for training."

"A good idea, I will talk with the elves about it. But Eragon, don't forget that once your training is complete you and Saphira will be training riders as well." Islanzadí said.

"I know. I need to go do something quickly, we'll catch up to you guys." Eragon said as Saphira made a sharp right turn and headed towards Melian.

"I wonder what he's going after." Murtagh said as Thorn glided to the other side of me.

"Well, what can you expect from him? He always does these things." Islanzadí commented.

We landed by the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden for the night. Shruikan spotted Saphira in the morning before they left. When Saphira landed Queen Islanzadí walked over to her and looked up at Eragon.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"I wanted to get these." He said, showing her two loivissa; one was its' normal coloration, if not richer colors, and the other one looked to be made of gold.

"How did you make a gold loivissa?" Islanzadí asked.

"I didn't make that one. I sung the one that looks normal for Arya to cheer her up because she seemed sad about when Durza ambushed her, then a few spirits came, curious of why we were using magic, and make an exact copy of the one I sang up, for Arya. I thought that planting them together in the pathway would make her happy." Eragon confessed.

"That is a wonderful idea Eragon." Ayiana said. "But first we must get to the Crags. Is the magic barrier still standing?"

"No, we can fly straight home now." Islanzadí answered with a smile.

'Then let us be off!' I said, eager to fly again.

Together, Ayiana and I trained the new generation of Dragon Riders. We made new laws to govern them and to make sure that we would never have to battle another rider like Galbatorix.

Together we helped the elves sing Aryas' Path from the trees so that new riders could easily reach us on the Crags for training. Eragon planted Aryas' two loivissa together at the end of the long tunnel of trees.

Together, Shruikan and I started to bring back the dragons, first by letting my eggs hatch into wild dragons. Over time the wild dragons started to give their eggs to the Riders, and Ayiana would say the traditional spell over them so that they would hatch when their rider held onto them.

Eragon and Saphira seem to spend a lot of their time with the dwarves and urgals, but how can I blame them. Eragon was adopted into Oriks clan, so he is technically, the first dwarven rider. And when he killed Durza, Saphira broke the Star Sapphire to save him, which she fixed later on at Oriks coronation. The urgals let him in their towns and cities because of that as well, he freed them from the control of Galbatorix. They now teach the new riders of different races, seeing how he himself was born as a human, became an adopted dwarf, then his appearance changed into that of an elf, and the urgals welcome him into their halls with open arms.

Murtagh and Thorn spend a lot of time in Doru Araeba, learning as much as they can about the past. Freed from Galbatorixs' command for some time they flew around making amends for what they done, gently making sure that those whom he hurt knew that what he did was not of his own free will. But whenever he can he loves to disappear from trace and return awhile later with a new discovery of some sort.

Alanna and Chalchuilt trained hard and seem to have a particularly easy time with magic and the Ancient Language in general. If anyone is destined to uncover the true name of the language I believe that it will be them. They seem to spend a lot of time in any library they can get to, in hopes of uncovering that name. But they did swear that if they discover it they will not use it for evil.

Islanzadí continues to rule the elves. Duson became her successor and is now learning all the tricks of how to rule over a race and be liked for it. At first he seemed to think of it as a game, but I think that wore off after a hundred years.

Roran and Katrina had a daughter, whom they named Selena, after Eragons and Murtaghs mother. They were offered the crown after Galbatorix was defeated, but they quickly turned it down in favor of a quiet life back home in the rebuilt Carvahall.

Horst and his sons learned how to make the finest rider swords when Alannas' was made, and did Rhunön really forge the information into their minds. The only problem was how to make them like the famous blades of the riders of old. The problem was solved when an elf decided to live with them and aid in the process of making riders swords. Now it seems as if their swords rival what Rhunön made.

Nasuada turned down the crown after Roran in favor of returning to Farthen Dur and living with the dwarves. Instead Orrin took the crown and decided that instead of ruling two separate lands he will still rule one, renaming the land Surda.

Angela and Solembum disappeared some time ago. Some rumors claim that they died, while others claim that the two went off to live with Tenga once more. But know one knows for certain where the two went, only that they will return should something interesting happen again.

And Tenga found the answer he was looking for. The greatest reason that one could sacrifice themselves for the life of another is love.


End file.
